


Bad memories

by Mist0857



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mist0857/pseuds/Mist0857
Summary: Anabel freaks out at the Battle Tree when she sees Sun's Buzzwole.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I could've sworn I'd posted this earlier.

The Battle Tree was a well known location in Alola, located on Poni Island. It was a place where the strongest of trainers would challenge one another to see who was the strongest of all. Brute force would only result in defeat, one had to be cunning and versatile in order to win.

Anabel sometimes visited the Battle Tree in her spare time, even managing to achieve a high win streak of 49. She only needed a single victory in order to beat her record, and as a bonus, she would also receive a very useful reward.

It was no surprise to Anabel that her opponent would be Sun. The child had managed to stop Team Skull, the Aether foundation and even tamed the Ultra Beasts with little to no help besides a few instructions.

Their battle was fierce, Anabel was down to her last Pokémon Alakazam, while Sun still had his Garchomp (which was barely hanging on) and another one she hadn't seen yet.

"Alakazam, Psychic." The trainer said.

Alakazam focused and struck Garchomp with its psychic power, the dragon type groaned weakly and fell down, defeated.

Sun withdrew his fallen Pokémon and reached for his last one, a Beast Ball. Whatever Ultra Beast Alakazam would have to battle could easily pose a major threat.

"Go! Buzzwole!" Sun yelled as he threw the beast ball, a large and muscular insectoid figure emerged, posing as it landed on the ground.

Buzzwole, UB-02 Absorption, a strong physical attacker, but pitiful in special attack and special defense.

This Buzzwole seemed to be slightly taller than average, its entire body was covered in scars from previous battles. The most prominent one went down the entire right side of its face-

no.

Anabel froze, eyes wide open.

No way.

"Use Lunge!"

The Buzzwole leapt and struck Alakazam with its full force, the psychic type was felled in a single hit.

Anabel didn't even noticed that she lost. That scar on its face, no way, it couldn't be IT.

The Buzzwole's attention shifted to its fallen foe to Anabel, its expressionless face staring directly toward her, its entire body tensed up as it raised an arm and pointed threateningly toward her.

It was the same Buzzwole from the battle frontier, the one who had single-handedly turned the entire place into a massacre. That slaughtered most if not all of the living beings there, Human and Pokémon alike.

And it was standing but a dozen meters from her, and it recognized her as well.

Anabel turned tail and ran as fast as she could, that thing couldn't get her again, it wouldn't.

As she fled from the Battle Tree, she turned her head and saw the Buzzwole exiting the Battle Tree, hell-bent on seizing her, behind it was Sun's frantic form, desperately attempting to calm his Ultra Beast.

She had to escape!

[It wouldn't get away!

He had been searching for that source ever since he arrived here, and he found it, and it was escaping. IT WOULD NOT ESCAPE!]

Anabel did her best to lose the Beast by fleeing into the resolution cave, it was essentially a enormous maze.

The Pokémon trainer hid behind a large pile of rocks, the sounds of footsteps echoed through the cave, the buzzing of wings worsening by the moments.

She peeked from behind the rock and saw the Buzzwole standing mere meters from her, blocking the only exit. Anabel grabbed a pebble and threw it as far as she could.

The pebble landed with an audible echo, the Ultra Beast ceased its search for her and turned its head toward the noise. It took a few steps towards the sound, Then it quickly looked behind itself, toward her.

She had walked straight into that thing's trap.

Anabel broke into a panicked sprint into the depths of the resolution cave; death was but a walking distance away.

She ran, quickly glimpsing a few looks at the Monster walking to her.

THUD.

Anabel was knocked back to the floor, with her attention on the Buzzwole she didn't notice that she ran straight into a wall.

This was it. the panicked Pokémon Trainer could see her death approaching at a slow pace.

The Beast was standing directly before her now, in but a second it grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the wall. Anabel gasped for air, her fists weakly striking the Beast's arm in a frantic attempt at survival.

[Finally, he had it in his grasp, that power… yes, a way back home!]

The Buzzwole gaze was fixated upon her, its muscle relaxed, its iron grip loosened and she could breath more easily now. Did it realize what it was doing was wrong?

[But why was he still here? Why wasn't he home now!? It had the same power of the thing that dragged him here!]

…And in a second it was an iron grip again.

[Did he do something wrong? NO! it had to be a way home, it had to be!]

Enraged, the Buzzwole snarled and shook her before slamming her in the wall again. It lifted its other arm and clenched its fist.

[It had to die, IT HAD TO DIE. IT TRICKED HIM INTO FOLLOWING IT ALL THE WAY HERE FOR NOTHING! IT WOULD PAY!]

The Buzzwole roared as its arm reared back. Anabel shut her eyes.

[DIE! DIE! DI- Wait.. No, this was not a trick, it didn't had to die, it… She was like Master, radiating the same power, he was wrong. He was mistaken.]

The pain never came, Anabel opened her eyes and saw the Buzzwole lowering its arm, in a second it eased its grip and gently placed her down on the floor. Her hand instantly went to her throat, rubbing it gently to soothe the pain. The Buzzwole posed in a way that seemed apologetic. It turned around and slowly walked away, its heavy footstep echoed around the cave. Anabel stood up, her throat still ached, but she could walk.

A large tangle of wires and lights quickly crawled toward the Buzzwole, a Xurkitree. The Ultra beast stood up on two of its arms/legs(?) and produced a series of sharp zapping sounds in an aggressive manner. Buzzwole replied with a few buzzes and less-than-enthusiastic poses.

"There you are!" someone yelled, the three turned their heads toward the voice and saw Sun, his expression less-than-pleased.

The Xurkitree seemed to perk up, walking toward its master and willingly returning to its Beast Ball. Sun shifted his attention to his Buzzwole. "You'll have some serious explaining to do later." The trainer said sternly, the Bug type slumped forward, its head down in shame.

Without another word, Sun withdrew the Beast, his attention shifted to Anabel, the woman was approaching him a bit cautiously, her hand no longer massaging her throat.

Sun opened his mouth to speak but Anabel raised her hand, "I'm fine, if you're wondering." she stated. "That still doesn't explain what happened at the Battle Tree." the champion answered.

Anabel sighed, "It's… a long story." she said.

Sun shrugged, "I have plenty of time."

Anabel paused, then nodded. "Right, if you want to know about it, meet me at Seafolk village" She said as she began her walk out of the Resolution Cave.

Sun was now left alone in the Resolution Cave, "What the hell happened to her if she freaked out this much when she saw a Buzzwole?" he thought to himself out loud.


End file.
